Mr. Saxobeat
|artist = |year = 2011 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 4 |nosm = |mc = (JD4) |pc = Ocean Blue |gc = |lc = Fuchsia (Classic) Light Blue (Mashup) |nowc = MrSaxobeat |mashup = Only for Wii U |alt = Puppet Master Mode |pictos = 126 (Classic) 87 (Mashup) |audio = |perf = Shirley Henault }}"Mr. Saxobeat" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach, a woman, is wearing a dress adorned with purple palm trees. It has a layer color with pink at the bottom, golden-yellow the middle, and sky blue at the top including the straps, but a little darker. She has purple hair in a high ponytail and wears a pair of pink heart-framed sunglasses, pink and blue bracelets on her right wrist, and dark-blue wedges. The dancer has a blue outline. Background The routine takes place in different locations throughout the song. At the beginning of the song, the dancer is seen lighted up but not the background just yet. At most points, the dancer is at some kind of stage that has fake/props of palm trees, some of which light up, light-purple stairs, and light-blue, light-purple, and white lights. During some points, she is at a place which the floor is light-purple and the background has dandelion squares and rectangles of varying sizes, and vertical light-blue and dark-blue lights, in which is placed randomly across the background excluding the floor although you can see reflections. During the saxophone parts of the song, dandelion-colored silhouettes of a man playing a saxophone is also seen at the back of the background, sometimes even two or more. This background is seen twice during the song. One, at the beginning of the song and two, at the bridge of the song. There is also a background which is only seen once during the whole song. The dancer is in a place where there are blue-green and light-purple lights and triangles, and dark blue-green floor with white lines as seen in the picture. This is seen after the first chorus. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4: Outstretch both your hands, and slightly bend your right leg and look straight forward. Gold Move 4 is the final move of the routine. Gold Move 2: Stretch your left hand across the front of your body. Mrsaxobeat gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4 Mrsaxobeat gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4 in-game Mrsaxobeat gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Mrsaxobeat gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Dance Quests Just Dance 4 Wii, PS3 and Xbox 360 * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Energetic" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Mister Saxobeat" is sung Wii U * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up (Wii U only) * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Energetic" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Mister Saxobeat" is sung Just Dance Unlimited Mr. Saxobeat ''appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Surfboard * Watermelon Mashup ''Mr. Saxobeat has an unlockable Mashup exclusive to the Wii U. Dancers *''Mr. Saxobeat'' *''Boomsday'' *''Touch Me Want Me'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Aerobics In Space'' *''Pump Up the Jam'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''I Feel Love'' *''Good Feeling'' *''Funplex'' *''Only Girl (In The World)'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Love You Like a Love Song'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Aerobics In Space'' *''I Feel Love'' *''Good Feeling'' *''Mr. Saxobeat'' *''Boomsday'' *''Touch Me Want Me'' *''Iko Iko'' *''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *''Girls & Boys'' *''Mr. Saxobeat'' Puppet Master Mode Mr. Saxobeat ''has a Puppet Master Mode available on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * '''Mr. Saxobeat' * Hitchiker/Seesaw/Aerobic Punch/Heels N' Toes * Dude Style/Neon Flex/Techno Lock/Relax * Nerdy Swing/Rain Dance/Hippie Throw/Shuffling * Bridal Boogie/Step Back/Around The World/Heartbeat Bump * Mod Poses/Claws/Party Whip/Crawl * Skater Girl/Butterfly Wings/Jogger's Jig/Super Groovy * Cocktail/Slope Walk/Galactic Pose/Bouncer * Push Pineapple/Hopscotch Jump/Schoolgirl Sway/Hypnotise * Cheer Snap/Robotic Repeat/Rocking Chair/Cyber Whip * You And Me/Kazatchok/Groovy Jerk/Pump Down * Barking Mad/Come On/Indian Lasso/Keep Cool * Comb Your Hair/Lazy Frog/African Swim/Crescent Moon * Clubber Girl/Puddle Splashing/Push 'N' Spin/Supersonic Hands * Tribal Swim/Punching Queen/Watch Out/The Champion * 70's Groove/Rainbow/Outrage/Uppercut * Dirty Singer/Cosmic Circle/Running Pin-Up/Rocking Punch * Denim Dude/Tribal Magic/Afro Vibes/Wonder Walk * Nerdy Boogie/Hopscotch Kata/Listen/Possesed * Switching/Club Snap/Sporty Clap/Swan Walk * Going Nowhere/Ice Skater/Party March/House Slide * Heart Strong/Arm Pulse/Falling Leaf/Wrong * Medallion Man/Heavy Punch/Woodstock/Cyber Run * Mr.Saxobeat Appearances in Mashups Mr. Saxobeat ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''4x4 (Best of JD4) * All About That Bass (Divas) * Animals (Club) * Let's Groove (Just Shine) * Mr. Saxobeat * Summer (Girl Power) * Uptown Funk (Behind The Scenes) Captions Mr. Saxobeat ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Beach Babe * Beach Combing * Disco Lock * Disco Hips * Disco Waves * Good Waves (recycled caption from ''Good Feeling) * Malibu Waves * Miami Waves * Ocean Swing * Pendulum Whip (recycled caption from Good Feeling) * Rolling Waves * Shoot 'Em Up (recycled caption from Good Feeling) * Sunset Swing Trivia * Alexandra Stan is the first Romanian artist in the entire series. She is followed by INNA. *The dancer appears on the PAL cover of the game, wearing a yellow dress with red palm trees and pink and green wedges. *The pictograms have purple arrows, in spite of the coach's glove being black. *The coach has an avatar in . It becomes unlockable with the Ghostbusters Mashup in February. *During the Mashup, when "Mr. Saxobeat" is said (during Funplex and Only Girl (In The World), and with the original coach at the end) the line comes up and reads "Mr. Saxobeatxobeat" but the lines stops highlighting right before the extra "xobeat". *"Mr Saxobeat" can be seen in twisted neon wires in the far background of the palm tree scene. Whenever these words are sung, the wires light up. *The coach had a different color scheme before; this appears sometimes in Puppet Masters, after choosing "Strike The Pose!". *In the Puppet Master Mode, the pictograms for Make The Party (Don’t Stop) have yellow arrows instead of green arrows and the Extreme version of Good Feeling has orange pictograms with blue arrows. * On , the intro of the routine has different background sounds; this is similar to Dynamite, where, on the Xbox 360 and in the remake, there was some hubbub before the actual song started. ** Also, the lyrics on and say "You make me this" instead of "You make me dance". * The dancer appeared in Uptown Funk (Mashup) but did not appear in the background of its Classic routine, unlike the other coaches that appeared in the Mashup. ** It is most likely a replacement for Fine China. Gallery Game Files mrsaxobeat.jpg|''Mr. Saxobeat'' Mrsaxobeat cover albumcoach.png| album coach Tex1 128x128 85324ace9d54d5d7 14.png| album background mrsaxobeat cover@2x.jpg| cover 88msacobeat.png|Avatar on 88.png|Avatar on and later games 20088.png|Golden avatar 30088.png|Diamond avatar mr saxobeat pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Saxobeat jd4 pose.png|Pose in Puppet Master Mode In-Game Screenshots Saxobeatactive.png| cover mrsaxobeat jd2018 menu.png|''Mr. Saxobeat'' on the menu (2018) mrsaxobeat jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) mrsaxobeat jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection menu (2018) Med newUploads 2012 0815 86944c26f7bf47d5cb08188ecf6ff3ac JD4 Screen KINECT MrSaxoBeat-0012 Gamescom.jpg| gameplay saxobeatstpanom.png|Pose in a Puppet Master Mode gameplay Beta Elements saxobeat beta.jpg|Beta Coach Others Mr. Saxobeat Dancer.png|Dancer Saxcobe.png|No Hud -Just-Dance-4-Wii- .jpg|The dancer in the cover Videos Official Music Video Alexandra Stan - Mr Saxobeat (Official Video) Teasers Mr. Saxobeat - Gameplay Teaser (US) Mr. Saxobeat - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Classic Just Dance 4 - Mr. Saxobeat - Alexandra Stan - 5 Stars Just Dance Now - Mr. Saxobeat by Alexandra Stan 2* Stars Just Dance Unlimited - Mr. Saxobeat Mr. Saxobeat - Just Dance 2017 Mr. Saxobeat - Just Dance 2018 Mr. Saxobeat - Just Dance 2019 Others Mr. Saxobeat (Mashup) - Just Dance 4 Mr.Saxobeat - Puppet Master Just Dance 4 Just Dance 4 - Mr. Saxobeat Puppet Master Mode (Gamepad View) (Wii U) Extractions Just Dance 4 - Mr. Saxobeat Green Screen Extraction Just Dance 4 Extract Mr Saxobeat (Mash-Up) Just Dance 4 Extract Mr. Saxobeat (Puppet Master) References Site Navigation es:Mr. Saxobeat Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Puppet Master Modes Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Shirley Henault Category:Console Exclusives